


Life Is Strange: Before the Storm - A NEW ROAD.

by Astxriscus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Escaped AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Rachel survives AU, Romance, Slow Burn, no jefferson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astxriscus/pseuds/Astxriscus
Summary: ─── ;Chloe Price never had an extremely long bucket list. Try some weed, go to a real punk rock concert, and get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay. To some that would seem boring. and to some, Chloe would say, she didn't care. Her dreams were hers.But, no longer hers alone. Since the day Rachel Amber came into her life with a strong 'Hey, dickhead!' toward her assailant, it had become apparent their destiny had rolled into one. They had each other. They wanted to escape, and they wanted to do it together. And so, Rachel's long bucket list became her own.How difficult is it to tick the list Rachel held so dear to her heart?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Life Is Strange: Before the Storm - A NEW ROAD.

Arcadia Bay, Oregon.  
The place on Earth in which, to Chloe Price, felt like the very end of the world. The place wrapped up in darkness, and mysteries nobody had uncovered yet. Mysteries that... frankly, she couldn't give a single shit about. She didn't care. Chloe just wanted out.

Arcadia Bay was hell for her. A place of loss, anger, shitty people and a seemingly increasing inability to have even a little bit of privacy. Every mistake and flaw would be exposed and ripped apart. By everyone. Even those you're supposed to respect, love and care for the most.

It was hard to do that when it wasn't returned. Like she had said to David, trust was a two-way street. And her mother had him chose to take a short cut, and leave her on the road alone, so they could be together. But... she didn't care anymore.

Not at all.

She had found her partner to drive down this fucked up road with. A partner in the angelic form of none other than Rachel Dawn Amber. The D.A's daughter, the school princess, the actress/model mix and... the badass best friend of herself.

Rachel Amber had it all. Brains, brawn, beauty, sass, love... Everything about her just screamed perfection, and it was hard for Chloe Price not to feel allured to her. Whether it was for the sense of adventure about her, or something running a little deeper beneath the surface.

Both of them had suffered. Chloe had faced the loss of her father and best friend. Rachel had faced longing for her mother, and hatred for the father she once adored. The two had been through hell, and came out on the other side with their hands joint, and grins on their faces, as though nothing else and no one else in the world mattered. Only them.

Because, to them, that was their truth. How they wanted to live. They had the drive to say fuck you to this town, and escape. When the time came. When it was convenient. Once Rachel was ready. Once... Chloe felt comfortable.

They had all the time in the world.

Until then, it was like any other day. Get up, get dressed, climb out the window or head out the door and bail. Didn't matter if her day started at 6 AM or 2 PM. Depends on what she was up to the night before that.

Not like she had anything to do. No school, no job. Just one person to focus on. And that was Rachel. Whom of which, she had been waiting outside of Blackwell to pick up for about 15 minutes. And... of course, Chloe melted when she saw the wide, unmistakable grin from the top of the stairwell, watching her make her way down them like Chloe was going to drive away and never return if she didn't jump in her rusty truck fast enough.

"Never." She thought to herself as she pressed her once lit cigarette against the rusty door and allowed it's the end to unceremoniously fall to the ground. "Not without her."

A promise she would never stop making to herself.  
A promise she would never break. Even if it killed her.

"Don't break your ankles, Rach." She called out as she moved over to open the door for her, the signature Chloe Price smirk rising on her features as she did.

Of course, this was met with nothing but an amused grin from the girl who oh so gracefully hopped her way into the truck, having got used to her shorter stature getting in the way of an easy entrance.

"Oh, having the big, strong Chloe Price lift me into her arms to dash me heroically to the emergency room... whatever will I do?!" She said in comedically faux anxiety-ridden voice. A voice that, by no fault of her own, made Chloe want to double over in laughter, just because it was Rachel making the joke.

But, of course, she wouldn't do that. That was more of a thing she did back when the two were still testing the waters of their friendship, growing and understanding how the other side of their coin worked. Now, Chloe was able to sort her feelings better and hit back.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, drama queen? I swear, one day you're gonna fall down those steps. You leap down them like a frog." She said with a roll of her eyes... in which, said gaze fell upon Rachels loose seat belt.

"... It's there for a reason." She stated casually, before reaching over and pulling the belt over her, strapping her into place.

Of course, this was met by the roll of Rachel's eyes, and a push that put Chloe back into the drivers' side.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks. I was just about to do that." She said with an amused grin as she watched Chloe buckle herself up. She knew Chloe cared a lot about her. And that was clear in the little things she did, just like that. Trying to keep her safe. Showing she cared. And... those attempts of showing it grew far more frequent after she had been stabbed.

Rachel didn't mind.  
It gave Chloe peace of mind.  
She didn't mind at all.

"Yeah yeah, you know I'm big on car safety." She said with a shrug as she finally began her drive. She couldn't stop smiling ─ as was usually the case when Rachel Amber was sat with her like this. Like the whole world was at their feet. As... it kind of was. Seeing as they had both stopped giving a shit what others thought.

"Yeah ─ I know. That's why I was about to do it, Chlo. Anyways... where are we off to today? I'm exhausted after today. Mr Keaton had me working with some kids who came to visit Blackwell. They have a play on at their school and wanted to see how the drama department worked... I mean, it was fun until it wasn't. Little Timmy bit Victoria. And... surprise surprise, after that, the kids weren't the exhausting ones." Rachel began explaining with a sigh, which instantly caused a burst of laughter from the punk on the receiving end of the information.

Okay... so... Victoria and children didn't mix.  
That was funny as fuck.

"Well... damn, I'm surprised she didn't bite back," Chloe responded with a shake of her head "Then again... would that smudge her probably $50 lipstick?"

Now to answer her question. Which, thankfully, Chloe already knew the answer to. She had everything for that evening for the two planned. A Friday night, a tired Rachel, in a lazy town like Arcadia Bay? Chloe knew how to make that fun. She could make anything fun if she tried hard enough! And she would. Rachel deserved it. She worked too hard. She needed to play hard, too.

"Scared some kids away from the lighthouse earlier. Got some beers under the seat - and wine for you, Miss Sophisticated. Got some blankets... And there's a campfire just beggin' to be lit. " Chloe explained with a shrug, as though it was no big deal. Rachel, on the other hand, turned her gaze to the girl, her pretty smile growing larger with every word Chloe had stated. God, if there was one thing Rachel was, it was grateful for just how extra Chloe could be sometimes. She could go days without doing anything, and then all of a sudden spring ideas like this one on Rachel.

Spontaneous...  
Rachel liked that in a girl.

"You, Miss Price, have truly outdone yourself. What's the occasion? Gonna propose?" Rachel teased, her hand raising to poke at the girl's shoulder. This earned a blush from the girl, her smile falling and being replaced with an embarrassed look. She... was used to Rachels flirtatious comments, at times. The two had even kissed, under the moon and street light after The Tempest. Though... no matter how used to it she got, nor how much Rachel and herself would flirt... nothing came about from it. No relationship. Nothing like that. Maybe... Chloe was okay with that.

Just maybe she was.  
... Or maybe not.

"Maybe I'm lookin' for you to do it first!" She countered, trying to let the red hue on her face fade, for whatever it was worth at the time. She could tell Rachel knew she was embarrassed, just from feeling the gaze that the girl was throwing her way.

She knew.  
She could read her like a book.

"Just might have to take you up on that, Priceless... just maybe." She responded, her voice teasing... knowing. Oh, she knew how into her she was.

Chloe loved it.  
Chloe loved it when she would flirt.  
She just didn't know how to show it.

"Shut... up, dumbass." She finally stated, before trying her best to immediately change the subject from what was being discussed. Much to Rachel's amusement.

"Do... you need to go and pick up clothes? That little tent you got that we stayed in last time would be good, too." She asked, her eyes turning to look at her finally as she watched the girl nod in response.

"Yeah, of course. My Mom and Dad aren't home right now, anyway, so we won't be questioned. Let's stop by and grab it. I'll get some snacks... more blankets, pillows, a torch... all that... junk. Oh! And some money! Just in case... Oh. That nightlight you made for the tent! Can't forget that!"

...

Chloe's brow raised at the list Rachel was going through, watching her unfold digits on her hands. It was as though she knew this was going to happen. That... Chloe was planning this. How odd.

Then again... Rachel was hella unpredictable. And Chloe could deal with that. She was used to it. She loved it.

"You can do that, then... damn, wish I was that prepared for anything in life." Chloe agreed with a grin, then noticing a look in Rachel's eye. One she hadn't seen for a while. A complicated look. One Chloe couldn't put her finger on. What... was it?

"Well, Chloe... be unpredictable, but predict everything you can ~ that's my motto..." Rachel responded, her arm raising so her elbow could rest on the window ledge, and her chin on her hand.

Chloe wanted to understand Rachel more.  
But... Rachel was the type of girl who didn't particularly wear her heart on her sleeve. At least, not truly.

She wouldn't bother her into saying anything. Not right now, anyway. Not when the excitement of a night together was in the air.

"Well, then. Let's go pick your stuff up, yeah?" Chloe finally stated with a happy sigh.

After that, it was to the lighthouse.

─── ⋆ ───

If Chloe wasn't freaked out by the preparation that Rachel had mentally, she wasn't ready to see it physically.

Bags were packed when Rachel came out of her house in a hurry. And Chloe was shocked at what she had to throw into the back of her truck. Two large shoulder bags, the bag for the tent, and a backpack. Sure, it... wasn't a lot compared to what it could be, but damn, for a small trip like this, it was a bit much. She'd never seen Rachel pack like that before to hang out. But... maybe Rachel was just excited?

She was going to pin it on that.

It was hard to carry up to the lighthouse. And, despite Rachel's insisting, Chloe carried the most of it. Of course, her smokers' lungs weren't happy about it. And, of course, it caused Rachel great amusement. Enough to run well into Chloe pitching the tent whilst Rachel set up the fire.

"You were wheezing so hard when we got to the top of those steps, Chloe! I've never seen you like that!" Rachel exclaimed as she eyed the girl who was the topic of conversation. Chloe, who was trying to focus on hammering a peg into the ground with a small rock she found, wasn't too impressed with the amusement. But listened anyways.

Because it was Rachel.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I smoke more than you! You better get some smoke out of that fire pit... we're losing daylight, ya know." Chloe hit back, smacking the rock against the peg once more with enough force to drive it properly into the dirt.

She then stood up straight, observing the area around. The tent was backed up a bit into the trees and shrubbery, which Chloe wanted to act as some sort of windbreak, considering they were sat atop a cliff face.

Good.  
They had their start.

Stretching her arms and throwing the rock to her side, Chloe spun on her heel and turned to face her best friend, who on command, started to work on the flames that would keep the two warm during the night.

"Any progre-"

WHOOSH.

As if on command, the logs that Rachel had gathered from the forestry area around them burst alight from the tiny flame of her match. Quick enough for Chloe to jump back, with wide eyes.

Did she pour gasoline on it or something? Chloe wasn't sure. But, holy shit did it scare her. And... from what she could tell at that moment, it scared Rachel too. Because she dropped the burnt-out match into the flames to be engulfed itself, and stood up in shock, her gaze flicking back and forth between the bright flames and Chloe herself.

That shock, however, quickly twisted into a whole new emotion. Wonder and excitement. Which wasn't rare for Rachel.

"Holy shit, I'm the fire queen! Bow to me!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, causing... Chloe's brow to visibly twitch as an awkward smile raised.

Rachel... likes fire.  
Rachel burnt whatever the fuck she wanted.

"Just... don't burn my marshmallows, I like them nicely toasted." Chloe awkwardly stated before shifting to an upright stance once more to walk over to the logs, her eyes never leaving Rachels as she took a seat.

Finally.  
Relaxation.

"Well, Chloe," Rachel began with a smile as she sat down, her features beginning to be highlighted by the roaring fire at their feet. "just me and you now."

The night was coming. The sun was setting in the distance, over the ocean just a little bit over the cliff face they were sat on. The chirping of birds was slowly beginning to fade, instead of being replaced by the soft noises of crickets. It was calm... peaceful. A world away from the two girls usual hectic lives. Surrounded by demanding and disappointed people in Chloe's case... surrounded by school work galore and responsibilities in Rachels.

Now it was just them.  
Them, and the fire crackling and burning between them.

"Yeah ─ just me and you. Thank fuck for that... I swear, sometimes you're the only person in the world I can tolerate for more than an hour..." Chloe said with a sigh, her hand raising to rub the back of her neck as she spoke softly.

She had been stressed, as of late. With David around more, the consequences of anything she did at home was high. She wasn't a bad kid. Not at heart. But, she did not like being ordered around by a man who barely knew her, or didn't want to know anything besides whether or not she was high.

She liked being alone with Rachel. There was no reason to act out or be tougher than she felt. She could well and truly be the version of herself that she wished she still was. The girl who ran around her house pretending to be Captain Bluebeard. That was who she was, at heart. An adventurous, lighthearted girl. And sometimes she wished she kept that attitude well into her late teens. Her childhood felt like a world away now. It went away with the passing of her father.

At least she had her.  
She didn't need anyone else. Not anymore.

"That the case, Chloe? Sometimes I think you're the only one I can tolerate in general. In... this town anyway." Rachel stated softly, her eyes turning away from the girl, and toward the rapidly darkening sky. With every minute that past, their faces illuminated more with an orange glow.

"I still wonder what more there is to see. Outside of Arcadia Bay. I know we have all the time in the world to get out and go, but every time I close my eyes... all I see is us. On that silly road trip... driving down the road, surrounded by little souvenirs. All I see is us, free from the assholes here. Ya know? And then... I wake up. I wake up and it's back to normal. Assisting the principle... acting in plays that barely get me anywhere. Not having the opportunity to even attempt to model. I... open my eyes and all I see is my bedroom wall... that map reminding me there's more out there...  
yet... I'm still here. We're still here."

Chloe listened to every word as though her life would end if she missed anything. She was picking up every sound, every change in her vocal tone. Working out her emotions as much as she could understand. And... from everything Chloe was gathering, it was as though Rachel's heart had been broken.

She wanted to find her mother... she couldn't. she wanted to escape... she couldn't.  
Chloe understood the pain she was describing wholeheartedly. And, more than anything she wanted to do everything she could do to rescue her from that pain she felt.

But, how?

... Chloe was a smart girl. Despite being kicked out of Blackwell, she did get in on a scholarship. She got into one of the most prestigious private schools in the country on a scholarship. The girl found an old truck in a junkyard; a bucket of rusted bolts and garbage, and fixed it up until it wasn't just working, it was running smoothly. She made mistakes, but she could process any information given on a whim.

This was a whim. Her eyes moved from Rachels disappointed features, to the tent, and the bags that lay next to it. Dots started to connect... her eyes began to widen. And it clicked. After a few hours of gentle hints, Chloe took the bait with both hands.

And so, her wide eyes turned to stare into Rachels own.  
And Rachels turned to stare right back. Knowing.  
At first, it was a silent conversation. Until, of course, Chloe spoke.

"... Tonight?" Chloe murmured, unable to tell herself just how she felt on the matter. Did she want this? Did she want to escape tonight? It was so out of the blue. She wasn't prepared for a sudden escape. But, at the same time, what did she have to lose? There was nothing left for her there in Arcadia Bay. She had no school life, no job, no real home life... who else was there but Rachel?

Nobody.  
Not in this fucking town.

Rachel looked nervous, for once. Like she had just been caught red-handed with her hand in a cookie jar. She, quite clearly, had been planning this for a while. The stuff was packed up. All the food she went through with her earlier were non-perishables, and Chloe was 'only allowed the marshmallows.' . . . it did make sense. And Rachel knew.

"I'm sorry... I know you always get awkward when I mention it. I figured if we had the stuff ready, then you'd see we could---"  
"Let's do it."

Chloe's voice interrupted Rachels own awkward one, leaving her in shock all of a sudden. Another rarity for Rachel. This wasn't like the first time the two had agreed to leave and kissed to seal the deal. The deal was shown by the bags that were packed, the tent the two had on hand, the food and the full gas tank of Chloe's truck. The proof was in the effort. The proof was right in front of her eyes. And... Chloe wanted this.

"Are you sure-"  
"Positive, Rachel. We've waited long enough... right? We have all the time in the world, but that doesn't stop us losing the time we have. I'd be hella pissed off if I died tomorrow and you get to roam free in L.A without me. Fuck that. We... got this. Fuck Arcadia Bay." Chloe once again interrupted. She had to convince Rachel she meant it this time. No more bullshit.

"We'll stay here tonight, for as long as we need, sleep in until the morning, pack up and go. I've been planning this for years. I know the routes. I have a map in the truck. I have a repair kit under the seat just in case. We got this, Rachel. We have what we need. We just need the courage to drive away. And... if you have it, I do, too."

Rachels awkward look finally twisted into a grin, her bucket list starting to run like a gag reel through her mind. Climbing Everest, becoming a model, becoming a real actress, travelling around the US and far beyond, with Chloe Price as her faithful companion the entire way through. She wasn't the type to cry. And she wouldn't. Instead, she leant forward toward the fire before them, stared into the flickering flames with a soft grin. She didn't know how to react.

"I guess that means we start planning, huh, Chloe?" She finally stated, her hazel eyes once again lifting to meet blue. And Chloe just smiled and nodded. And the two began to talk.

Talk into the early hours of the night. Ignoring their alcohol, bringing out the map, pointing to location after location they were desperate to go to. Talking about dreams - goals, anything that just meant out of Arcadia Bay. Right up until they couldn't talk anymore. Up until they finally moved into the tent to sleep, allowing the beautiful flames to burn out and die in the gentle wind.

This had been a dream the two had since before meeting one another.  
And it was a dream that just so happened to intertwine when they both needed people the most.

It was going to be tough. Suddenly going from living with their parents to being wild, and free and... hell. On the run. It wasn't like nobody was going to be searching for Rachel Amber. They would have to be careful for the first few months, lay low. But that was okay. That was more than okay.

If it meant out, they would do it.  
If it meant it sealed their future together, they could do it.

All it took was one more sleep, and freedom was a part of who they were. Once more sleep to be free of Arcadia Bay, and all who inhabited it. One more sleep and one box on their bucket list was ticked.

What could be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Life Is Strange: A NEW ROAD! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I am hoping to make this ongoing series as great as possible.
> 
> I'll shut up. But, once again, thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Kayleigh.


End file.
